


Mystic Messenger Oneshots

by anxietyblues



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietyblues/pseuds/anxietyblues
Summary: Collection of oneshots, scenarios, and drabbles for the characters of Mystic Messenger! Open for requests but I'll only be doing reader x characters for the meantime.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 353





	1. aspirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein jumin is taking a lot more and giving a lot less.

Han Jumin is a rational man. He does what he has to do, when he has to do it, exactly how he has to do it. Nothing more, nothing less. This is his secret to his success, just do what you have to do and save energy, a few things more is a waste of time and if he's being quite frank, Elizabeth the 3rd is the only one who deserves a few inches more of his attention.

It would be a lie to say that his world changed dramatically when he met you. He, of course, makes you aware that you are an essential part of his life, but to assume that Jumin would collect the stars and offer it to you would be insane. Jumin isn't a romantic but he does give you the security and assurance you need from him. Not too little, not too much, just enough.

And you would be lying if you said you didn't wish he was a _little_ more affectionate.

After months of being together, you'd easily become accustomed to Jumin's routine. Work, home, work. Aware of how stressful his job is, you make sure to surprise him every single time, leaving little gifts in the bathroom, preparing snacks since he eats lunch at work, preparing dinner, and leaving the cutest little notes on his laptop. Your highlight of the day is receiving the text from his assistant, Jaehee, informing you of Jumin's time of arrival.

You'd draw him a bath, and plant a soft kiss on his cheeks the moment he enters the house. There's no way for you to get tired of the small smile that forms on his face before he engulfs you in a hug. Whether it is on the middle of the day or just when the sun sets, Jumin knows you'll be behind the door, waiting for him. This routine makes him feel the safest. You make him feel that way.

A few weeks before the annual RFA gathering, you were working on sending party invites when the doorbell rang. Confused, you checked your phone for a text from Jaehee, you must've missed a text from her. It was high afternoon and the odds of that being Jumin was practically zero. Still, there were no alert from the security so you headed for the door. You felt a pang of pain in your head, throat running daggers, and your joints aching as you opened the door.

"Hello, sorry for coming unannounced." Jaehee smiled on the other side.

You smiled back and opened the door further, urging her to come inside. "Is everything alright? I thought you and Jumin are on a business trip."

"Oh yes, we were supposed to stay for a few more days but Mr. Han asked me to drop these package so I'll be on my way after." Jaehee replied. "Is the preparation for the party going well?"

Nodding, you showed her the newly printed details for the party, pride beaming over your face. "I think I did a better job this time. I'm starting to be very proud about it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You do a great job every year," Jaehee comforted. She sat on the couch and browsed through the folder, reading each file as she sorts through the venue, date, and guest list. Taken quite aback at the excessive preparations you've made, she glanced at you, amazed. "This is incredible. Almost twice as much guests as last year's party."

You smiled proudly. "Its all thanks to you and the members' recommendation. Plus, I really wanted to invite guests that would benefit the members. Zen was a little worried because he wasn't able to connect with sponsors and I wanted to make it up to him, also, Yoosung is almost graduating so I wanted to find people from various fields so he could meet people and-"

"When did you last sleep?" Jaehee interrupted. "I apologize for interrupting but you have bags under your eyes."

"I'm fine. Just trying to distract myself." you laughed, brushing her question off. "Anyway, I saw this agency who's been buying a lot of auction photos lately but I can't seem to reach them, is it okay to ask you to try reaching them?"

Jaehee slowly nodded, staring at you with concern. "Is something wrong? You really look a little...sick? Have you even eaten yet?"

"I'm just a little tired but I really am fine. Besides..." you trailed off, spacing out. You took a gulp before continuing. "Its nice to keep myself busy so I don't keep...you know...worrying."

"About what?" Jaehee asked sincerely. She placed the folder down and patted the seat beside her, urging you to sit beside her.

You sighed and sat down, running your hands across your face. "It sounds petty...its just that, I haven't talked to Jumin in three weeks now and he's not even on the messenger so I'm really... I miss him."

"Ah," Jaehee noted. "I apologize. I should have done some of his work so he had time to call you."

"Its not your fault!" you half-shrieked in panic. "I'm telling you, its not. I'm just being childish. I know how stressful your work is."

Silence arose in the apartment and Jaehee fidgeted with her hands, thinking of how to apologize for upsetting you by being nosy. She sighed and stood up, giving you a light hug. The two of you talked for a few minutes, mostly Jaehee convincing you to take more care of yourself. You assured her and sent her home to get rest herself.

You waved by the door and closed it, sighing at your once again empty apartment. Sitting in front of your office table, you ticked your checklists off and sent a few more email before heading to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

Halfway through, you felt a chill on your spine and decided that a nap would be more useful. You've barely positioned yourself on the bed before passing out.

You woke up to a ringing in your ear, followed by loud noises by bickering people on your bedside. 

"You could have checked up on her more!" Jumin exclaims, voice rising in anger. "Jaehee, you could have sent me a text."

"Don't blame this on Jaehee." Zen interrupted. "You told her not to reach you."

Lost, you groaned and saw Yoosung staring at you. "She's awake!"

"Where's the goddamned doctor?" Jumin shouted before sprinting by your side, nudging Yoosung away. 

You smiled. "Please stop shouting, you're making my head hurt. Why are you all here anyway?"

"Do you need anything? Where does it hurt? Are you hungry?" Jumin doted, concern and panic painted on his face. He was sweating and panting, his hand on your forehead, taking your temperature.

You reached up to hold his hand. "I'm fine. I thought you're not supposed to be home 'til Friday?"

"What?" Jumin asked. "What are you saying? Did you know what happened?"

"I...took a nap after Jaehee left." you answered, trying to sit up but ultimately failing to do so. "Why did you all come here anyway?"

Jaehee cleared her throat, unable to make eye contact with you. "You've been sleeping for two and a half days."

"You haven't been online for a while which was unusual so we came to check up on you." Yoosung added, looking concerned as well. 

"I'm fine. I just need to rest a little, thank you for coming to see me." you smiled weakly. "You should go back now, I know you're all busy."

"Nonsense, we'll take care of you." Zen exclaimed.

Jumin planted a kiss on your forehead before sending everyone home. When he returned to your room with the doctor, you were fast asleep once more.

This time you were shaken awake by Jumin. Your head was piercing and you flinched from the pain. "Are you okay? Should I call the doctor again?"

"Stop," you groaned. "It's a little headache, no need for the huge fuss."

Jumin rolled his eyes and handed you a glass of water that you gulped in one sitting. You sighed at the tubes injected on your hand and removed the heart monitor holter on your chest. Jumin helped you sit up and sat down on your bedside and looked you directly in the eye. "I'm disappointed in you."

His words felt like knives on your chest that you started tearing up. You wiped it off immediately and nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Jumin scolded. He grabbed your hand and locked it with his. "I need you to call me at times like this, okay? Do you know how worried I was? I had to know this from the messenger? Can't you call me at least?"

You continued tearing up, your chest tightening so you had to take shallow breaths. "I didn't...I don't want to disturb you. I know how important this business deal was."

"It's not as important as you." Jumin said firmly. He ran his fingers across his hair on frustration, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. 

"I'm sorry, I -" you started but Jumin pulled you closer to him, engulfing you in a hug, his hands gripping you closely.

"I can't lose you, okay?" he says softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here, I'm sorry I'm not around lately. I'm sorry I raised by voice. I'm just worried...I want to be an important part of your life."

You pulled away from the hug and cupped his face. "You're the most important part."

"I feel so useless." Jumin confessed, not meeting your eyes. "You're always doing everything for me and all I do is receive from you. I wasn't even here to take care of you when you're sick. I wish I could do more for you."

Seeing him so weak shocked you. It was a heartbreaking sight to see the stoic man you love on the verge of breaking down. You smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I don't need anything more. Just being with me is the best thing you could give me."

Jumin looked up at you and inched closer to your lips but you quickly block him with your hand. "No kissing, you'll get sick too."

He laughed and removed your hand before placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

"Hm, on second thought, maybe you could do something for me." you mused. Jumin smiled, raising his brow as if to say that what you'll get whatever you will be asking. You pointed to your lips and came closer but this time, it was him who blocked you.

He leaned instead and whispered. "If you recover fast I'll give you more than a kiss."

Jumin isn't the most affectionate, but you got the feeling that after this he won't be leaving you alone


	2. silent night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where zen has been a little too into his work

"I'm so happy, I'm gonna cry." Zen exclaimed, hugging you and twirling you around. You held him tightly and as he placed you down, you patted his hair gently, congratulating him on his new role as a lead in a big production movie. 

It wasn't Zen's first time starring in a movie but still, you both celebrated each win the two of you had. You'd think that after a year of dating you'd know each other pretty well and at that moment, both of you thought of it that way. Twelve months of nothing but love and support in your fields, happiness for Zen and his soaring career, you and your continuous success as an organizer. 

"I'm so proud of you, you deserve it." you smiled, kissing his cheek. 

For the next two weeks you've both been busy but as a now professional organizer, you knew how to manage your time. It was strictly morning until late afternoon for work and dinner 'til bedtime for Zen and it flowed ever so perfectly. There's one problem though: Zen is very vocal about his problems.

"Tired. I can't take it anymore." Zen groaned, leaning his head on your shoulders the moment he stepped foot in the apartment. 

You were sitting on your desk at home, typing emails but it was 6:30 and it was time allotted for your fiancee. You chuckled and stroked his hair. "Bad day at work?"

"Yeah, I'm grateful for this job but my co-stars can't get the action scene right. My arm hurts." Zen whined and buried his face on your hair. "My legs are sore too."

"You poor baby," you cooed and engulfed him in a hug. "I'll draw you a bath, okay?"

Zen nodded and slumped himself on the sofa.

The next three weeks were not in any way different. Just different problems that Zen faced in his shoot. On tuesday it was the director yelling at him, thursday was about him not being able to memorize his script, so on and so on. Every time, you had the perfect way to soothe him, from dinner to baths, massages to well, intimate moments. No one was keeping score and you were happy to be able to ease his job.

It was five in the afternoon and you were taking the food out of the oven when a notification popped out of your screen.

_We apologize but the plaza has become unavailable for the date you requested._

Your eyes widened. It was three weeks before the RFA party and the thought of booking another venue and resending all the emails to guests made you want to curl up into a ball and cry your eyes out.

"Shooting went well, shooting went well." Zen hummed as he opened the door, making his way to you to plant a kiss on your cheek. "Hi beautiful."

Too busy trying not to cry, you stared at your screen with fear and hate. You were mentally breaking down at the thought of redoing the whole party in three weeks for more than five hundred guests. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Zen asked, concern building up when you didn't respond. "Is everything okay?"

You stood up abruptly. "I...I need to call Jumin."

"Why Jumin? I'm here." Zen exclaimed, following you as you paced across the living room, your phone attached to your ear. He grabbed your waist, looking you directly in the eye. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Its...Jumin! Thank god." you started but trailed off at the sound of Jumin's voice. You pried Zen off of you and entered your room, leaving your boyfriend on the living room, dumbfounded.

Jumin asked every detail, what went wrong and what companies were involved. You were trying to keep your calm the whole time, nodding and taking down every instruction he gave and thanking him for the help. He was a great help but still, the thought of the party going wrong induced anxiety. You sat on the bed and decided that you shouldn't cry over it.

Walking out of the room, you looked for Zen who was setting the table. You gave him a guilty smile before returning to your desk to do exactly what Jumin told you to. When you looked up from the screen, it was nine in the evening and Zen didn't say a peep.

Still guilty from ignoring him, you checked the living room but there were no traces of him. You sighed and pulled out your phone to call him but as it rang, he appeared behind you and grabbed it out of your hand. He said nothing and maintained that silence.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. It was an emergency." you muttered. 

Zen nodded and smiling as he spread his arms and in an instant, you threw yourself in his arms. He engulfed you in a tight hug and stroked your hair, planting kisses on your hair as you cried your eyes out against his chest.

"I can't believe this," you whimpered "I prepared so much, everything was supposed to be perfect."

"You're the greatest organizer I know, you can pull this off." Zen assured you, pulling you off the hug before cupping your face with his hands. "We still have three weeks, we'll help you."

Tears kept falling from your eyes and you continued to cry harder. "RFA did so much for me and I wanted to pay back but now I can't."

"Hey listen to me," Zen said in a firm voice, wiping your tears away. "Remember the first time we met? You handled the party for the first time and you pulled it off in a week."

You sniffled and nodded.

"You managed to invite hundreds of people in that amount of time," he continued, kissing your eyelids. "You of all people can do it."

"You're right." you sniffled. "I'm sorry for being too emotional, congrats on your shooting today." 

Zen smiled and grabbed your hand, leading you to the kitchen. "Dinner?"

"What...what is this?" you asked, looking at the candle lit kitchen, the floor trailed with rose petals. 

Zen clicked a button and soft jazz music started playing. "Well, I wanted to have dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world so I pulled out all the gimmicks."

"Aren't you a lucky man?" you smiled and sat down at the chair Zen pulled for you. 

His laughter filled the room and you couldn't help but join. "She's so lucky to be with such a romantic guy, isn't she?"

"Well, technically, I cooked it so this doesn't count."


	3. A+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein yoosung fails another class due to LOLOL

Yoosung was a delight to be with, there is no doubt about it. There's something about him that makes your day better, the slightest hint of smile on his face and the cute texts he drops all day assures you that you were in a healthy, loving relationship with...the man who was bound to fail his midterm exams again.

He is currently taking his pre-med course in college while you're studying psychology and despite the knowledge you had to tease Yoosung, your moral compass agreed never to use psychological tricks on the sweet boy. 

"Spray him with water every time he touches the keyboard," Jumin joked, in his cold usual self. You laughed and shook your head as he roamed in your apartment, stopping to look at your bookshelf. "I didn't know you read this much?"

You shrugged. "Yeah, those are the only things I brought when we moved in. Yoosung was basically using it for design."

"Well, if there's one person who can make Yoosung study hard, its you." Jumin assured. "Besides, it would be nice if he'd have good grades when he works for the company."

"He said he wanted to become a vet," you s stated. "Why would he work for you? Do your company branch out to animal clinics?"

Jumin replied. "He'll be Elizabeth's veterinarian, and I only hire the best so-"

"I can't take this." Yoosung interrupted, slamming the door open as he entered the apartment. "I can't believe I flunked this te-Jumin!"

Jumin glared at the now fidgeting blonde. "Please do continue your sentence."

"I, uh, failed the mock exam in zoology," Yoosung chuckled nervously. "Why did you visit?"

"We need a psychometrician intern for the company and I wanted to drop by to ask her," Jumin replied, looking at you. "She does have stellar grades and she'd be a promising member of the company."

Yoosung's eyes shined as he looked at you. "Congratulations! I'm sure you'd do well!"

"How about you?" you asked, frowning at him. You crossed your arms and stood beside Jumin as you both looked at Yoosung as if you were about to give the longest lecture about diligence and importance of hard work.

And you did.

After Jumin left, you knew you had to do something to help Yoosung get his study habits together. You loved him to bits and knows he felt the same, if not much more, which is why you take up Jumin's advice to help him with his studies.

"I'm really proud of you." Yoosung repeated sincerely, walking towards you as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you in a hug. 

As always, he was warm and you wanted to crawl up in his arms.

But today, you were bound to be stronger than this. You removed his arms from your waist and walked away, not looking at his face filled with shock and hurt at what you did. You pulled out your chair from your study table and started writing your notes without looking back at him.

"Are you mad at me?" Yoosung asked bringing his chair on your table as he continued the interrogation. "Is is because of my midterm exam?"

You placed your pen down and looked at him with the coldest look you had. "I am."

"I'm sorry, I was going to study, really." Yoosung explained, poking your arm in the cutest way possible but you remained strong. "I just took a break but I got carried away."

He continued poking your arm and apologizing so you looked at him again. "I spent the whole day studying in the library so you could study here quietly but you chose to play LOLOL. I thought we were going to be successful together."

"We are," Yoosung said, his face starting to look serious. "After today I'll start studying like crazy."

You tensed up, starting to get really frustrated at him. "Why after today?"

"I have a really important match and I was planning to - " Yoosung begun but had no time to finish his sentence when you got up and packed your books, storming out of the apartment.

"You should've just taken my advice," Jumin remarked over the phone after you told him what happened. "Now he'll be sulking instead of studying."

You sipped the remains of your coffee as you sat on the cafe, listening to him as he rambled on. You sighed. "I'm not going to spray him with water, Jumin."

"Why not? Pavlov did it and he's successful." Jumin argued. "Anyway, its a bit late, shouldn't you continue studying at home?"

The light in the apartment was turned off when you came home and you sighed. Maybe it really didn't work. You reached for the switch and headed to your study table to finish studying so you could look for Yoosung. As you prepared your pens you notice a post it stuck on the wall. 

_I cooked dinner, its on the counter. I'll be at the library tonight, study well._

You smiled and prayed to the gods that he's going to study this time.

Morning came and you found yourself at your table, a blanket covering you. You sat up for a few minutes, trying to fight the urge to skip class and continue sleeping. Immediately you thought of Yoosung and stood up, looking for him. You looked all over the apartment and there was no sign of him so you reached for your phone, ready to call him when a text entered. 

_I guess you're still mad, you didn't eat dinner. I prepared breakfast, please eat. I went ahead since my exams starts early. I'll make it up to you, I promise we'll be successful together._

Your chest grew heavy and you felt guilty for letting Yoosung think that you were mad at him. Though you wanted to call him and patch things up, you knew it would be better to not make him too emotional before his exams so you cheered him on through text and kept your belief that he'll do great. If not, there's always time to study for finals.

"Guess what," Yoosung exclaimed as the bowl of energy entered the apartment, running over to you as you perched on the sofa, relaxing after acing your midterm exam yet again. "Look, look."

You looked at him excitedly, forgetting your faux anger at him as you looked at his exam paper. It was a B and you could't be prouder of his hard work. "You did it!"

"I did! I thought the exam was kinda easy, some concepts just weren't familiar but a B is good right?" Yoosung continued, looking at you for more validation. You nodded enthusiastically and he grabbed for your hands, staring at you directly in the eyes. "I'm really sorry I disappointed you. I'll work harder and we'll get the best grades together."

Smiling, you nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Should we grab coffee and start preparing for finals?"

"Sure, can we leave a little later though?" Yoosung smiled, walking towards his computer set. "My last exam is tomorrow and I have a, uh, very important ranking game. Its okay if I play for a while right?"

You continued smiling, not bothering to give a response because Yoosung was already glued to his chair, starting the game without waiting for your response. You smiled, and smiled, heading towards the kitchen as you filled the small spray bottle with water.


	4. fish bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein jumin loses a bet and has to do whatever you want.

Everyone in RFA knew about your talent about keeping your shit together. You were always calm and collected but was the most carefree person they met, an irony that everyone seemed to accept without question. It was most evident when you were suddenly forced in a mysterious group chat and was tasked to organize a grand party while so much drama happened in a span of less than two weeks. 

But you pulled it off without much stress while unknowingly organizing the biggest party RFA has ever held. 

This placed you in high regards with the members, with everyone acknowledging your skills and your kindness towards each and everyone of them. Jumin, of course was the proudest one. He was able to charm the funniest, most collected woman he's ever met but despite this, you knew he was always a little too careful of you.

"You don't have to walk, I'll get you a driver." Jumin dismissed when you told him you were going to an important meeting. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Zen's. I'm helping him close a business deal." you replied, noting how Jumin's brow rises at the mention of both Zen and a business deal. "Go ask what you want to ask."

Jumin chuckled and stood up. "Since when were you a business woman?" 

"Since today. Zen asked me to help him close a deal with the clothing company he's going to model for so, I thought, why not?" you replied, inching closer to the man in a suit as he continued giving you a perplexed, but nevertheless amused look. "Do you have any more questions, Mr. Han?"

He pulled you closer, looking you straight in the eye. "I'm not in any way questioning your skills but business deals are a lot more complicated than organizing events. You have to consider different factors and that alone gives a hundred possible outcomes. Also, screw Zen, stop helping him."

"Are you saying I can't close this deal?" you asked, getting a little offended at Jumin's doubt. You narrowed your eye at him and he knew immediately that it would cause an argument but you knew the man and he was not about to go back on his words so instead you decide to play with him. "Do you want to bet on it?"

Jumin internally sighed in relief that you were able to look past his statement. "I would never bet against your success."

"Too late," you muttered quietly as your hand roamed on Jumin's chest, pulling his tie so he would be closer to you. You felt his breath hitch as you hovered on his ear, whispering, "If I close this deal you'll do whatever I want and if I don't...I'll do whatever you want."

Jumin turned to you, his face inches away from yours. He smirked. "Clear your schedule tomorrow, you're reserved."

"We'll see about that." you smirked back, blowing him a kiss before heading downstairs to win the bet.

"You're amazing." Zen exclaimed as the both of you exited the building. "I can't believe they agreed to every revision you asked!"

You smiled widely, happy for Zen but generally happier that you won the bet. "Congratulations! You better start preparing for it."

"I will! Thank you so so much." Zen replied, giving you a hug before you both entered your separate cars.

You entered the penthouse with a huge smile on your face, heading straight to Jumin's home office to brag about your win. He was holding a wine glass while he raised a brow at you, a smile forming on his face at the sight of you. He took a sip of wine and watched you walk towards him, eventually sitting on his table.

"Are you ready to do everything I want, Mr. Han?" you purred, pulling his tie once again until you were close enough to whisper on his ear. "Follow me."

Jumin smirked all the way from his office to your room, loving the way you were leading him by grabbing on his tie. When you both stepped foot inside, you closed the door behind you and smirked back at him. "Take off your suit, Jumin."

"Already?" Jumin smirked back.

You nodded. "Yep, wear the clothes I placed on the bed, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes."

"What's this?" Jumin sighed as he stepped out of the room wearing a combination of gray sweater and jeans paired with sneakers. He frowned in confusion as he walked the hallway to meet you, asking himself if this was something you want to try out or if this was a prank.

He opened the glass door and looked at you waiting in front of it, his face asking for an explanation. His heart jumped a little when he saw you smile widely, running to him and taking his hand. "You look so good!"

"No, I look like a college student in their late twenties." Jumin snorted, "Oh my god, I look like Yoosung."

You laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Nope, you're way cuter. Lets go!"

"Fine, I'll call Mr. Kim to drive." He responded but before he could take out his phone, you wrapped your arm on his and dragged him to walk.

"No, we're walking." you chirped. "Its been a while since we walked like this."

Jumin scrunched his nose. "There's a reason for it. There might be muggers, kidnappers, stray dogs even."

"We'll be fine, let's grab snacks and head to the park!" you exclaimed excitedly and Jumin couldn't help but to smile at the sight of you being this hyped. He removed your arm which was locked in his, because you were afraid he would run back, and instead intertwined his fingers to yours.

A wave of heat flushed your face and you turned red. It was not unusual for Jumin to hold your hand, he does it quite often, but to be holding it publicly without guards around as you strolled on the streets feels like every teenage fantasy you had when you were younger.

"Hm? Why are you suddenly quiet?" Jumin asked, looking over at you. He notices how red your face was and knew that even though he lost the bet and had to do everything you want, it didn't mean he couldn't poke fun at you. "Are you blushing? Does it feel nice to be on a date with such a handsome man?"

You coughed at his sentence and glared at him. "Where's the handsome man? Is Zen here?"

"What?" Jumin asked removing his hand from yours but you hold on tighter, laughing at his reaction. "Why would you make me wear this and make me walk with you if you were looking for Zen?"

The both of you stopped at the red light and as you waited for it to turn green, you sighed. "This is nice."

"It is but its also really dangerous for you to be walking so casually." Jumin replies.

You shook your head in disagreement. "I'm safe, I brought you with me."

"Well you're right about that." Jumin chuckled, squeezing your hand a little tighter. The light turned green and you crossed the street, ignoring the stares people gave the two of you as you walked. You knew they recognized Jumin and though you were a little bothered, people knew you two were together so you set it aside. Instead, you inch closer to Jumin who was extra warm because of his sweatshirt. "You're especially clingy today, do you like me that much?"

"Yeah." you purred. "There it is!"

Jumin looked at the direction you ran off to as you snatched your hand away from his and ran towards the food stall one block away from where the two of you stood. He watched you sprint towards the stall, shocking the vendor at how aggressively you ran. 

"Two fish breads please!" you exclaimed. "Can we get the warm ones?"

Jumin finally caught up to you and examined the fish bread carefully as if it was some alien specimen. "Mister, what kind of flour did you use for these?"

"Flour? Uh, the normal ones? Baking flour?" the vendor chuckled nervously. "Would you like some too?"

"Oh, he's with me," you explained. "Can I also get the green tea flavoured one?" 

The vendor nodded and handed you three fish breads, still slightly nervous at Jumin's presence as he continued to ask the ingredients of the bread. 

"How much is it, sir?" you asked, reaching for your wallet.

"I'll give it to you for free." the vendor replied, "Its been a while since I've seen you and you're still this excited about fish breads."

You laughed with him and bowed, thanking him for the free food. You and Jumin walked towards a bench and sat down, with him holding the other breads as you bite yours happily. 

"Stop eating free food." Jumin nagged. "Its suspicious. Why would they give free items? There must be something there."

You rolled your eyes and placed the bread near Jumin's mouth, asking him to take a bite. He was about to reject it but since he lost the bet, knew better than to argue. "I always get free stuff from nice people."

"Nice people? No one's nice in business." he replied after chewing. "You should be careful. And you should always pay for it, since they're trying to make a living." 

You nodded. "I know him though, Mr. Lee has been selling fish bread since I was in college. He'd always give me a discount after three breads."

"Why would you buy three breads?" Jumin teased, unconsciously taking a bite of the green tea bread, he stopped and looked at the red bean filled bread in amazement. "This is great, wow."

"I know." you replied proudly. "I used to snack on these while studying."

Jumin nodded. "It is important to not skip meals."

The two of you sat in silence while eating, enjoying the cold night with each other. You moved closer to Jumin and placed your head on his shoulder. "Thank you for walking with me."

"That's not something to thank me for." Jumin chuckled, running his hands on your hair. "This is nice. I've never done this before."

You removed your head from his shoulder and looked at him as if he grew two heads. "You've never walked?"

"Never strolled at night, never ate fish bread, never had a pretty girl rest her head on my shoulder on a park." he enumerated. "I'm glad I lost this bet."

You grabbed his face and kissed him after being touched by his words. "I'm glad you lost too."


	5. off grid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where seven's skills become useless in finding you

As long as you're on land or water, Seven can find you. This was what Seven tells himself to gain confidence whenever he does research work on people, a small mantra he repeats to assure himself that despite not having Zen's looks or Jumin's money, he can do something no one in RFA and very few people in the country can do. 

It was that particular day that he realized that he was not only weak when it comes to you, but you also showed him holes in his abilities.Today was supposed to be the final day of his mission and you told him you had something to attend to, he simply nodded and continued researching as he heard the door close behind you.

That was the worst mistake he made that day.

Seven let out the loudest groan as stretched after clicking send. He stood up to stretch some more before sitting down once again, with less stress this time. He pulled out his phone and opened the messenger to update himself with his friends' lives.

" _Oh, Seven! She's alright, right?_ " Yoosung typed as he noticed him enter the chatroom. Seven titled his head after reading the college student's question. 

" _Why wouldn't she be alright?_ " Seven replied and he was met with disappointing replies from the members that he could practically hear Zen groan in frustration and Jaehee sigh at his question.

" _Luciel, its your girlfriend's parent's death anniversary, did you really not know?"_ Jaehee typed and in an instant, Seven logged off and ran to his car to go to you.

In all honesty, Seven didn't have the slightest idea as to where you were. His first instinct was to go to your parents' grave but you were nowhere to be found. He felt so guilty that he could literally feel his stomach churn and wanted to drive himself off the cliff after not finding you in all the locations he could think off. It was a dozen missed calls and numerous texts later, the sun has set and as the darkness grew, so did his desperation. 

"Damnit," he screamed and punched the wheel on his car in frustration. He returned home and opened his computer to track you. He was not proud of it but it was the only thing he could think of, the thought of you grieving alone pierced his chest and he'd do everything to be by your side right now.

He opened all his tracking softwares and tracked your phone but a dead phone cannot be tracked so he hacked the CCTV camera from the apartment to as far as he could hack but it was to no avail. He even tried to hack space satellites to look for you but even that requires days to get permit. Finally he caved in and logged in again, asking the members if they knew were you were.

" _Jaehee, did she tell you anything?_ " Seven typed, desperately hoping that she'd know. Jaehee was one of the most capable person he knew after all.

 _"It's 2am! She's still not back?"_ Zen replied followed by a bunch of profanities towards him for being the insensitive prick he is.

" _Sorry, Luciel, she didn't mention anything."_ Jaehee replied.

He immediately stopped replying and continued calling you and on the 31st, you finally picked up.

"Saeyoung, can you pick me up?" you muttered over the phone with a shaky voice and it didn't take him more than second to run.

He arrived at the park, near your childhood house and he ran towards where you sat, the small blanket near the small pond.

"I'm sorry," Seven panted as he stood in front of you, catching his breath. "I was stupid and I'm sorry I forgot what today was, it'll never happen again."

You smiled weakly and patted the seat next to you, asking him to sit. He sat next to you guiltily, looking at you with the saddest puppy eyes. He looked down and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for coming here." you replied, holding his hand, squeezing it while wiping the remaining tears with your other hand. "It was a really hard day."

Seven wanted to cry at the sight of you being so vulnerable so he pulled you in gently, holding you as if you're made of glass. He ran his fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead with so much sincerity that you started to cry again.

"I miss them so much," you whimpered on his chest, clutching his shirt and Seven could feel his heart clench. "I wish it was me."

"Don't say that," Seven says immediately, hugging you tighter. "It was an accident, there was nothing you could have done."

He continued hugging you as you cried your eyes out, continuously assuring you that your parents' death was an accident and that they wouldn't want to see you blame yourself for it. 

"I honestly don't know why I'm even here, Saeyoung. I feel like a waste of space." you sighed quietly, staring at the moonlight's reflection on the calm pond water. You hugged your knees and took a deep breath, "I can't believe its been a year ever since."

Seven looked at you quietly and gulped. "You're here because you're important. You bring people joy and you make everyone feel better. I wish you'd let us help you feel better as well."

"Thank you for saying that." you replied meekly, "I feel so guilty, being this happy without them." 

"That's everything your parents would have wanted, for you to be happy." Seven assured, brushing a stray strand of hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear. "And I'm sure your parents and I both agree that you're not a waste of space. You're actually a pretty good use of it, I really hope there's like, a thousand more of you."

You chuckled at his statement and shook your head. You turned to him and pulled him closer, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

He smiled and wiped the last tear that escaped your lids. "That's the only thing I know." 


	6. the devil wears gucci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where employees of C&R has only known terror before you came

To be a C&R employee, one must go through a needle head. You must have a stellar curriculum vitae filled with all your marks from a respectable university, you must have at least three years of work experience, you must have five recommendation letters from the heads of different industries, must have higher than average marks in a three-part test composed of written exams, oral exams, and a very thorough interview. 

All these struggles is nothing compared to the salary the company gives and the work environment is perfect, except for those in the executive department. 

"He's on the lobby!" a man in a suit half-shrieked, running across the 56th floor. He was holding a pile of paper and basically sprinted towards the biggest office on the floor, neatly settling the documents down on Jaehee's desk right in front of the eight-foot mahogany door. The whole floor was in total chaos, every single person clearing their desks, running around, and the moment the elevator dinged, the whole floor turned quiet, with only the sound of people typing ringing.

Jumin walked across the floor towards his office with Jaehee a couple of steps behind him, briefing the director of his itinerary for the day as they paced.

"Mr. Han, your father asked me to remind you that the new executive will be coming in today so he cancelled all your previously arranged meetings and he wants you to show the new executive around." Jaehee stated as the two of them reached the door to his office.

Jumin stopped and looked at Jaehee. "How is that possible? All new executives should pass an interview with me."

"Yes, but the chairman told me that you wouldn't need to after you see the new executive." Jaehee reasoned, opening the door for Jumin who entered without saying another word.

The whole floor released a collective sigh when Jumin's office door closed and Jaehee chuckled along the sight of her co-workers slumping on their desks.

"Secretary Kang," Jumin mumbled as he steps out of his office and everyone near his office froze. "Where is the contract for the cat food commercial?"

Jaehee checked her desk and looked at her boss. "Mr. Lee was supposed to turn them in a couple of hours ago, I'll go check on him."

"No need," Jumin grumbled before walking towards Mr. Lee's desk, striding with purpose though to the people watching, it looked like the intent was murder.

"Good morning director," Mr. Lee greeted, shifting uncomfortably in his cubicle. "Do you need anything I'm - "

Jumin's stare sewed the poor employee's mouth shut and Jaehee was pretty sure that the whole section of the cubicle held their breaths. The continued silence made Jumin's eyes colder and sharper, as if it could cut through metal doors. "Cat food contract. I said it should be on my table first thing in the morning."

"Looking for these?" you chirped, walking towards your boyfriend, taking his hand and placing the folder in it. 

"What are you doing here?" Jumin's expression immediately softened, turning from cold anger to pleasant confusion. "And why do you have that folder?"

You smiled and left the poor scared employee's cubicle, knowing that Jumin was following right behind you. You hugged Jaehee as you passed through her table outside Jumin's office, winking at the assistant as you entered.

"So?" Jumin grinned, placing a kiss on your cheek before heading to his chair. "What brings you here?"

"I'm the new executive of C&R International. I have emailed you a copy of my resume which I have sent the chairman last week, I assume you're going to ask me my background Mr. Han?" you answered in the most formal and charming way possible, raising a brow as you threw Jumin the question.

Jumin's heart fluttered a little at the sight of you being _this_ confident. He knew you come from almost the same background as him when Seven did a background check on you during the RFA fiasco but he could never get tired at the sight of you in your natural state. You were strong, smart, confident, and kind and he loved you for it. 

He nodded and placed his hands on the table, resting his chin as he nodded. "Please do tell me about yourself."

"I graduated as a magna cum laude in Columbia University where I studied business management. After graduating I came back to here to work for A company, and though I only worked there for 2 years, I also handled different works on my free time," you replied, looking at Jumin with a tint of amusement. "The most recent one is my work with RFA wherein I planned the last two parties in place of their previous party organizer."

Jumin caught himself swooning at the way you talked so he cleared his throat to compose himself. "That's impressive."

"I'd also like you to know that I was texted by Jaehee about the results of my oral and written exams and I think you'd find the results satisfying and in line with the company standard. Do you have more questions, Mr. Han?"

"Yes. You seem to know Jaehee well, why is that?" Jumin teased, unable to hide the smile forming on his face.

You laughed and nodded. "She's a friend, and I'm kind of dating her boss."

"Kind of?" Jumin exclaimed. "Sources told me you're head over heels for this guy."

"Well yes," you giggled, "He's handsome and smart, but he's also cute and a little childish, I think you'd like him."

Jumin was about to create another comment when Jaehee's voice arose in the room. "I hope the two of you are aware that the intercom is open and I can hear everything."

A few weeks passed and Jumin made sure that the two of you came to work together and because the two of you are in the same position, his work became fairly easier which meant more free time for the two of you. 

Everyday, Jumin would walk you to your office but you would ultimately get out and socialize with your co-workers, showing every sign of interest in their work. From time to time, Jumin would step out of his office to see why there's more chatter in his workplace than usual, only to see you talking to the people he only passed by ever since he begun working.

Worried that you were spending too much time socializing, Jumin eventually headed to your office, leaning on your door as he knocked lightly. "Busy?"

"Nope, I'm getting quite bored actually." you replied, standing up from your desk as you walked closer to him. "Need help with anything?"

Jumin looked at you in confusion. "Really? You've finished the proposal for the fashion line we're launching?"

"Yeah, I also did the business report for next month." you chirped as if what you were saying was normal. "I even tried chatting with Jaehee's friend but I don't think we'll be friends."

"Jaehee has a friend?" Jumin asked, extremely bewildered by how much you've done before lunch. "Well,if you've done this much, I should do my work so I wouldn't fall behind."

You laughed and nodded sympathetically. "You should, Mr. Han."

Jumin walked out of your office after placing a soft kiss on your lips. As he paced, he couldn't help the smile creeping on his face and he felt as if he was walking on clouds. He felt especially light, something he has never felt in this very building but with you within a few feet away, he felt the best. 

As Jumin's footsteps echoed from your office to his, the whole floor remained silent but not because of the coldness be brought, this time because everyone heard Jumin humming...as he skipped towards his office. The floor wasn't quiet, they were petrified at the sudden change.

"Mr. Han, Ms. Kim needs your signature for this contract with the new produ-" Jaehee begun but was cut short when Jumin stormed past her and went straight to the employee's desk.

"That should have been signed last Tuesday." Jumin stated, waiting for the response of yet another terrified employee. "Where's the document?"

"I'm sorry sir, I got sick and I couldn't - " Ms. Kim begun but stopped when Jumin shook his head and smiled.

"Its fine, thank you for your hard work." Jumin replied. 

You stood in front of Jaehee's table as you both watch Ms. Kim's jaw drop as Jumin leave her cubicle, the contract in his hand. Jumin glanced up and met your eyes. Smiling, he almost ran to you and placed the contract on Jaehee's desk before snatching you away for lunch.

Jaehee chuckled and brought the documents on Jumin's table. As she returned to her table, she saw a group of people gathering on her table. 

"Jaehee, when is the director's girlfriend's birthday? We should get her something pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in a writing spree at the moment, thank you for reading these and if you have any ideas, let me know :)


	7. sunset pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where zen views his fans with rose colored glasses

If there's one thing you should know about Zen, it was his immense love for his fans. After the issue that occurred with Echo Girl, he valued his fans much more because of their loyalty and the support they'd shown towards your relationship with him. They were his rock and his strength which was why you gave them the same respect. 

The people in the industry gave you a dating a celebrity 101 lesson the moment Zen announced your relationship with you in the RFA party. It has been a couple of years ever since and you mastered it like the back of your hand. It was quite simple, no public displays of affection, be lowkey as possible, treat fans who wants to be friends as friends, and for those who don't want to be friends, let them fangirl in peace.

This meant that getting jealous isn't a part of your resume and fortunately, Zen made sure you were never jealous of the fans. Every minute of the day that you were with him he showered you with kisses and reminded you how happy he was with you. Yes, he'd also give a hundred _i love yous_ to fans paired with winks and kisses but you knew the difference of those words when it was directed to you.

"Welcome home," Zen smiled as you entered the door to your shared apartment after working over-time. You grinned at the sight of him in sprawled on the sofa in his sweats.

You placed your bag on the side table and plopped down on the sofa with Zen who quickly changed his position to lay his head on your lap. Instinctively, you ran your fingers on his hair and you swear you could hear him purr.

"How was work?" he mutters, "Are you busy this week?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired." you replied. "I can take a few days off, why?"

Zen propped up and looked at you excitedly. "Well, my shooting for the drama is finished, do you want to get away for your birthday this weekend?"

"What do you have in mind?" you purred, inching closer to the white-haired man. He smirked at you and when you smirked back he pulled you in for a kiss. 

Just when things were getting heated, Zen pulled away and brushed a stray strand of hair away from your face. In a flash, your boyfriend turned from the steaming actor you were kissing to an excited puppy showing you the weekend getaway he planned for the both of you.

"Okay? So I'll pick you up at 8 and we'll have dinner then we'll drive up to the cabin I rented for the weekend, so make sure you wouldn't be too tired." he explains enthusiastically. 

You stared at him in disbelief, disbelief that the man in front of you was actually your boyfriend, so much so that you started to wonder if you saved a country in your past life to be this lucky. Still, you refused to let yourself be excited, you learned your lesson.

Time could not move faster in your office as you tapped your pencil against the table, counting the minutes until you could get out of your cubicle. When the clock struck 8, you ran out of the building, looking around for your boyfriend.

You stood in front of your office, waving to your coworkers, wishing you a happy birthday as you stood for an hour waiting for Zen. After 9 missed calls you sighed and decided to start walking. You weren't quite sure where you'd be going but you knew you couldn't stand for one more second in your spot and as you walked, you received a text.

_Love! I can't pick you up, can we meet at the restaurant instead?_

Sighing once more you nodded and hailed a cab.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Zen cooed, opening the door of the cab for you as he waited for you in front of the restaurant. "My fans organized an impromptu fan meeting and it ran longer than I expected, I'm sorry."

You waved it off and smiled. "Its fine, let's go inside?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want a pretty lady standing here longer." Zen replied, placing a kiss on your forehead.

"Yes please, the pretty lady is starving," you giggled while he led you to the glass doors of the seemingly high end restaurant.

As the waiter opened the door, you heard a shrill scream which caused the both of you to turn your heads. A block away was fangirls with flashing LED lights with Zen's name as they sprinted towards the two of you. You looked at Zen who looked back at you apologetically, and immediately you knew that your itinerary for the night was going to change.

"Zen! We wanted to join the fanmeet but we couldn't afford a ticket, can we have your autograph?" a student half-screamed. "We've been fans since your first musical!"

Zen looked at you, asking for permission and you nodded, walking over the side of the door to let the fans have their moment with him. From afar, you watched as Zen smiled at each fan, generously giving his signature and taking selfies with every screaming fan. 

"Miss, do you want to come inside?" the waiter asked, giving a warm smile. "They've been here for an hour."

You shook your head. "I'm fine, thank you.:

Another hour has passed and you stared at Zen, hoping he'd look back at you. You were starving at this point and wanted to go inside the restaurant but your patience was wearing thin, Time check, 11:30 in the evening and your boyfriend was still signing papers.

Counting from one to ten, you sighed and walked away, heading home.

You sighed and entered your dark apartment, searching the wall for the light switch lazily. The silent apartment made you realize how tired and frankly, how annoyed you were. Throwing your bag on the sofa, you headed to the kitchen, boiling water for your cup ramen.

By the time the noodle was cooked, you turned the lights off, perched on the sofa and ate the ramen quietly, basking in the moonlight, lowkey enjoying the serenity of your apartment at this time. 

"Its okay, I'm proud of him," you muttered to yourself as you blew on the sizzling noodles before eating it. You repeat this over and over, suppressing the tears welling in your lids.

You were blowing the noodles sitting on your chopsticks once more when the lights turned on. Shocked, you shoved the chopsticks in your mouth, wincing at the temperature.

"I'm sorry." Zen sighed as he walked towards you, ruffling his hair in frustration. "How much do you hate me right now?"

You shook your head and wiped the tears that escaped your eyes. You barely gulped the noodles when you saw Zen pulling the cup out of your hands, taking your hands in his.

"Oh god, I made you cry. I'm so sorry," he said with utmost sincerity.

It was nice but your pride wouldn't let you be the crybaby you were. "It wasn't 'cause of you. The noodles was hot."

"I don't know how to make this right, please punch me in the face." Zen whined. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not gonna punch you." you mumbled, standing up for a glass of water. Zen tailed you, poking your arm, muttering apologies each time. 

"At least tell me you're mad at me," Zen mumbled, looking at you with apologetic eyes. "I messed up, I'm sorry for making you wait there."

You sighed and poured yourself a glass of water. "Its fine, I'll just head to bed, I'm tired anyways."

"I feel like talking to a wall. Stop pretending to be okay and be mad at me!" Zen groaned, frustrated at your lack of emotion. 

Fuming, you set your glass down the sink, a little too loudly, making Zen jump in surprise. "You want me to tell you how I feel?"

"Please." Zen nodded, hating himself as he looked at your face filled with irritation and anger.

"I'm mad at you." you admitted, finally. You took a few short breaths and shook your head. "You always do this, you know? You make me believe these crazy things then you bail on me in the last second."

Zen watched as you continued with your rant.

"I'm so sick of getting my hopes up with you, Zen. I love you but every time you promise me something, you break it the very chance you get." You whimpered, tears welling up in your eyes again. "I'm tired of it, sometimes I stop expecting things for you because I know there's always something that will keep you from doing it."

"My job?" Zen asked, shocked that you had a little more issues than him bailing on you tonight. 

You threw your hands up. "I don't know. Today its the fans, last week it was your drinks with your staff, the month before that was your lines. Now that you're finished with shooting there's still so much excuse. Do I have to schedule an appointment to be with you? If there's no space for me anymore, just say it."

Zen's jaw dropped at what you said, his insides flipping at what you were about to say next.

"I...think we need space, so you could focus more on yourself." you finished.

Zen shook his head and walked towards you, pulling you in a tight hug, burying his face in your hair.You could feel him shaking and the way he breathed nervously pained your chest. "No, don't say that."

"I'm doing this for us," he continued as you wept quietly against his chest. "I'm trying to be the best so you could be proud of me and I just want to repay my fans for letting me do this for you. I just...really want you to be proud."

You pulled away, ready to forgive him but before you could open your mouth, a loud ring from his phone arose in the apartment. You knew that tone by heart because it was his agent's special ringtone and whenever he called, it was certain that Zen has a new role.

Sighing, you watched Zen's conflicted face. You lived with him long enough to know how much he wanted to answer that call. Zen loved to act ages before you knew him and despite your anger and frustration, you could never ask him to choose you over something he worked for for years. Millions of thoughts flooded your head but before you knew it, Zen reached for his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, placing his phone next to his ear and nodded. 

You stood in front of him, waiting for him to finish his conversation. You stood in front of him, waiting. Again. As you have for a few years now. You have never once complained but as you see the happiness that glimmered in his eyes, you knew the right thing to do.

Zen ended the call and tossed his phone aside. "New role."

As the words left his mouth, something inside you snapped. You realize he has never greeted you once today, remembered all the dates he bailed on for the last few months, and the happiness you see in his face despite knowing how much he's hurt you not a few even half an hour ago.

"You said you only wanted me to be proud of you." you muttered, grabbing your keys and your purse. "Then how come I only feel disappointed in you right now?"


	8. deficit pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein jumin crosses the line

_It hurts. Your palm throbbed in pain and your breath hitched, chest heavy. You continued to glare at Jumin as he looked at you in shock after the slap you gave him. Unmoved, you stepped closer to him and in the coldest, angriest voice you had, you growled. "You should know when you crossed the line."_   
  
_Jumin watched helplessly as you slammed your door shut, his chest as heavy with pain. He has never felt this hurt, this disappointed at himself and he wanted to turn back time to keep his mouth shut._

  
"You don't have to keep working there if they treat you like that," Jumin argued in the car as he drove you home from your shift at home.  
  
Sighing, you shook your head, trying to explain it to your boyfriend once more. "I have to work, Jumin. I've been working for this since I graduated from college."  
  
"How much do you have left? I'll pay for it." he replies nonchalantly, exiting the car and running to your side to open it for you.  
  
You got out of the car and grabbed his wrist, trying to make him listen. "Jumin, this is my business, okay? Please don't do anything about it, I'll take care of it."  
  
"Then I'll lend you the money and pay it back whenever you can so you can find another job." Jumin retorts as the two of you entered the elevator. "I'll ask Jaehee to find you a job right away."  
  
You frowned and ran your fingers through your hair in frustration. "No. I can manage to stick around in this job. If you really feel uncomfortable then I'll start finding a job tomorrow but until then, I'm keeping my job"  
  
"I'll make arrangements to pay for your dad's debts and you can pay me back. You're not staying at that job." Jumin stated, standing his ground.  
  
The two of you stepped out of the elevator and once again, you kept your calm, sat Jumin down and looked at him intently.  
  
"Jumin." you muttered, holding his shoulders so he's looking at you directly. "I appreciate your concern but paying off my dad's debt is my job. It's my only way of giving back for all his sacrifice and because he's dead, this is the only way for me to thank him."  
  
Jumin sat quietly so you continued on. "I know you're doing this out of love but this is my fight. I'm doing this alone."  
  
He sighed in defeat and nodded, pulling you for a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around you and you yelped when this arm squeezed your shoulder. Jumin jumped in shock at your reaction and he pulled your sleeves up, exposing your bruised and wounded arms, from your wrist to your shoulders.  
  
It has been a month since you've worked as a private nurse for a rather picky client. He was old and cranky, which meant he was accustomed to throwing things around during his fits. Being in charge of bringing his medicine and conducting intravenous punctures, he often held your arm when he was in pain. It was painful but you understood why he had tantrums and patients exerting pressure on you during injections were normal. It just happened that taking care of your patient has become more severe than you thought.  
  
  
"What the hell is this?" Jumin shouted as he stared at your arms in terror. He looked at it intently, memorizing every bruise,both new and healing. Before you could even explain, the building's nurse was already receiving his call.  
  
"Jumin calm down," you insisted, pulling your sleeves down in a futile attempt to hide it. "My patient is undergoing a lot of mental stress and this isn't what it looks like."  
  
"Your arms are covered in bruises!" he shouts, losing his mind as to why you were keeping this from him. All he wants to do is provide a safe place for you to work. Maybe even pay your debts off so you could work without pressure. "You're leaving that job."  
  
The nurse knocked on your door and she led you to your dining room, wrapping your arms in bandages after applying cold packs. She asked you a few concerned questions and you explained it to her, knowing she'd understand. All she did was nod and as she left, she gave you a quick hug.  
  
"I think your devotion to your job is amazing."  
  
  
You smiled a little at her words before you headed towards the sofa to continue your talk with Jumin who was talking on his phone.  
  
He tossed his phone after the call and looked at you, his face unreadable. "I paid off your debts and I informed your agency that you're quitting."  
  
Blood rushed to your ears and you felt anger boiling in your veins. You stood up and towered over Jumin as he sat on the couch. "What did you say?"  
  
"You're doing this job to pay your debts and your job is clearly not safe for you. Actually this is abuse and you're not going back in there." Jumin stated, his tone showing that it was not up for discussion.  
  
The moment those words left his mouth your ears begun to ring. Anger and frustration took over you and without thinking, your arm took a swing, slapping Jumin's face.  
  
"You should know when you crossed the line," you practically growled before locking yourself in your room.

  
  
It has been a whole day since you locked yourself in the room and it was not enough time to process the anger you have at what Jumin did. You tried to justify it as his care and his need to protect you but you also knew how clearly you explained how important this was for you.  
  
"I'm sorry," you hear Jumin call out from the other side of the door. "You haven't eaten all day." 

You sighed and ignored his nth call, wrapping yourself in your blanket, you headed back to sleep. Morning came and you knew Jumin would be worried sick outside your room. It was actually a surprise that he didn't come knocking down the door but after what you said about him crossing lines, it was clear that he was not going to do anything to make the situation worse.

Feeling bad for what happened, you finally opened your door only to find Jumin sitting on the couch silently. He turned to you and offered an apologetic smile.

"Let's talk." you begun and Jumin's heart dropped to his knees.

He wasn't an expert in relationships but he had enough knowledge to know that that line is never a good one. He looked at you as you sat next to him and cautiously reached for your hand, encasing it with his.

"I'm sorry." He forced out, trying not to let his voice crack in fear of what was about to happen. Jumin looked you in the eye trying to make you feel the sincerity of his words, and trying to memorize every detail of your face. "I only wanted to protect you. I can't stand seeing you hurt."

"That's the problem, Jumin." you responded. "I can protect myself. I can stand up for myself, I've been doing so even before we met. I'm not a weak pet you have to protect."

"I never meant to treat you like a pet I-" Jumin begun but trailed off. It was happening again. He felt like this when the situation with Sarah and his father happened and all he could think off was how much he's hurt you. Defeated, he let go of your hands and sighed. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

You inhaled deeply, breathing in due to the intensity in the air. "I'm really upset with you, you know? That debt was the only thing I could do for my dad to repay him."

Jumin nodded and apologized once more, but this time he was not meeting your gaze. "Are you going to break up with me?"

"No, but I'm moving out." you replied, looking at his reaction. Jumin's eyes widened and you could almost hear the thoughts running in his mind. Immediately, you inched closer to him, cupping his face so he' facing you. "Listen, I love you and I'm not breaking up with you, okay? I just need some time to be independent, and to really feel like I can stand on my own."

"Can't you do that here?" Jumin half-whispered, scared to scare you off but equally afraid to lose you completely. 

You shook your head and chuckled. "If I stay here you'd take care of me,"

Jumin smiled and nodded. "I understand. Do you know where you're staying?"

"Yeah, I got a job at a hospital and there's an apartment nearby." you smiled back, feeling the weight off of your chest as you said the words out loud. "You'll come visit me?"

Your boyfriend nodded and pulled you gently, engulfing you in a hug. "I will. I'm still learning to be better for you so please don't give up on me yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not writing fluff as much as i expected, i'll try to do more light ones. also, i apologize for the number of jumin oneshots here, i'm still smitten over him. stay safe!


	9. wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein yoosung finds you extremely drunk

College parties are notoriously known for being rowdy, noisy, and wild. Its not abnormal for two college students such as yourself and Yoosung to go out every Friday night to let loose and dance your academic stress away. Drinking is not really a problem for Yoosung but he always keeps an eye on you as you were still getting used to letting go of every promise you made yourself when you were in high school. Technically, it became Yoosung's job to dance the night away with you while making sure not one sleazy hand touches you.

Where Yoosung excelled in drinking, you excelled in not having pending school works before partying. Unlike Yoosung who procrastinates as much as he could, you were always a week ahead of your tasks which enabled you to have fun without worrying. Eventually, this took a toll on your boyfriend one faithful Friday night when he had to stay at home to finish his pending research paper.

"Call me if you need me to pick you up, okay?" Yoosung reminded you as you fixed your hair in the mirror. "And don't drink too much."

You chuckled and walked towards him, kissing him on the cheek. "Yes, sir. I don't feel like going anymore though,"

"No, go. You need to let loose once in a while." Yoosung encouraged. "Be careful, okay? If a creep approaches you, run right away and call me."

"Nothing will happen," you smiled, waving good bye as Yoosung walks you outside your shared apartment.

Time flies fast when you're having fun. It flies even faster when you've drank every alcoholic drink that touches your hand. In the company of your most trusted friends, you danced the night away, celebrating the free time you had after doing your assignments on the dot. With that in mind, you instinctively checked your phone to see if Yoosung left a message.

"Stop staring at your phone, we're here to party!" your friend shouted, competing against the loud music inside the club.

You nodded after seeing no messages and poked it back to your purse as you continued on with the night. A few more drinks and a few more hours later, you could swear you feel the ground throbbing, as if it was trying to make you lose balance on purpose. 

Gripping the table, you laughed and grabbed your friend's arm. "I'm going home, I drank too much."

"Will you be okay? I'll call you a cab!" your friend laughed back, for no particular reason. You waved your hand to dismiss her, assuring her that you can get home safe.

As you exited the club, you had to adjust your eyes at the not so red lights. Lazily, you picked your phone from your purse, leaning over the wall to keep your balance. On your speed dial was Yoosung who picked up at the first ring.

"Hey, having fun?" he greeted on the other side of the line and you perked up at the sound of his voice. You mumbled some kind of reply but to a sober ear, it was incomprehensible. Yoosung was saying something on the other line but your ears could only catch, "...be there in a sec."

You continued smiling at the thought of your boyfriend as you leaned on the wall, resting your now throbbing head. It was not even a few minutes later when someone tapped your shoulder, causing you to jump in surprise.

"Are you okay? Get in the car." a blonde man said as he grabbed your arm lightly. Panicked, you snatched your arm back and wobbled away from him. He looked at you, confused. "I'll get you home, okay?"

"No thanks, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," you spat, trying to look as composed as you can to send a message that you were not someone to be taken advantage of.

Yoosung scratched his head in confusion as he looked at you wobbling away from him. He has seen you drunk before but never this drunk. He watched your eyes dropping from dizziness while you were holding up your arms like a boxer.

"It's me, Yoosung." he chuckled as he approached you once more, waving his hand in front of you to avoid scaring you.

You caught on of his hands and squinted carefully. "You look like my boyfriend."

"Really? What is he like?" Yoosung laughed, gently taking your arm and wrapping it around his shoulder to guide you as the two of you started walking. 

"He doesn't finish his homework on time so I have to party alone," you whined, throwing your head back while Yoosung half-dragged you. "He also leaves the windows open, one time, a cat got in the apartment and it took my favourite highlighter."

"I'm sure he only did it to get some fresh air to come inside the apartment," Yoosung pouted, but nevertheless amused at how you talked to strangers about him. "I bet he's nice."

You nodded lethargically. "He is, he's super nice, I love him so much."

Yoosung blushed at your words and helped you get inside the car. He went to th driver's seat and fixed your seat belt as you continued your speech about him. "He's super cute too, sometimes he leaves notes on my reviewers and he always cooks me breakfast even though his pancakes are dry."

"Its not dry!" Yoosung exclaimed. "Maybe you just don't put enough butter."

You sighed. "You're right, blonde guy. His pancakes are perfect. He's perfect too, he does this little kisses on my shoulder when he thinks I'm asleep and he gives the warmest hugs. I miss him."

"Come on, you can't miss him, you weren't even apart for a day." Yoosung teased despite the fact that his heart was jumping up and down in happiness. 

"Nooo," you whined, fiddling with your seat belt. "I like parties better when Yoosung is there."

"I'm sure he likes it better too," He replied, keeping his eyes on the road. 

When the two of you arrived home, Yoosung opened your side of the car door and smiled as he found you sleeping. Gently, he picked you up and carried you home, removing your shoes and changing you into your sleep wear. 

"Yoosung," you groaned, patting the empty space on the bed beside you, urging him to sleep as well. 

The blonde man chuckled and placed a kiss on your forehead. He slowly tuck you under the sheets and took a step back. "Later, love."

Yoosung then went back to his study table, turning on the lamp. He looked over at your direction and gave one more glance. Studying really was more motivating when you want to be successful for someone.


	10. queue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein seven has waited for a long time.

Seven was not the most patient man on earth but he knows he's got to wait to get what he wants. Not all files can be downloaded instantly. Not all software respond as fast as he would like to. Having access to the international space station is not as easy as he wants to. Sometimes, he just has to sit down and wait.

One of the things he hated about waiting was, well, not knowing when his turn was. It was extremely happy when Yoosung started dating, he got in a lot of punchlines but Seven was happy that the young man was able to date before leaving college. Seven was happy when Zen found someone he loved enough to introduce to the press, he was nervous for his friend but he was ecstatic to see his friend jumping in joy in every waking minute. 

What set Seven off was when Jumin found himself a wife. Han Jumin, the robot who only loved his cat got married and Seven begun panicking. He was never going to find someone. Certainly not someone who could keep up with him, would laugh at his jokes, and would not run away once she knew his past. At some point, as Seven stood with the rest of RFA for Jumin's wedding photo, he slowly accepted that maybe, it was time to stop waiting.

Seven was not the most patient man but he certainly was one of the smartest. This was the very reason as to why he was looking at you intensely one morning, causing you to stir awake as you felt his glare piercing on your face.

"Saeyong, what is it?" you groaned, pushing yourself up as you try to wake your senses up. "Why are you staring at me?"

He continued looking at you with a confused expression on his face as if he was calculating something. You sighed and brushed your hair out of your face, waiting for him to speak. "It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" you asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him into bed with you. 

Seven positioned himself comfortably, the two of you facing together. "You. Why are you here?"

"Um, I moved in with you three months ago after we dated for a year. You know that, right?" you chuckled, closing your eyes to get some more sleep.

"Yeah but why are you still here?" Seven mumbled, not as if he intended to say it out loud. He was saying it to himself.

Concerned, you opened your eyes and looked at him, still lost in thought. "Sweetie, is something wrong?"

Seven looked at you as the subtle ray of sunrise touched your face. Your disheveled hair looked sculpted to him and he couldn't help but to feel a sharp pain in his chest as he stared at your concerned eyes. "Are you real?"

"No, I'm a middle aged man who died and you're a six year old who can see me." you snorted. "What is the matter with you?"

He didn't laugh. For the first time, Seven didn't laugh at your joke. And it sent alarms ringing in your head, maybe he really was not feeling well.

Even more concerned, you pull him closer and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm real. I'm here, okay?"

"I love you." Seven half-whispered, the pain in his chest becoming more vivid. Can you really love someone to the point of pain? It felt like his heart was about to burst and all he could do is wrap his arms around you as tight as he could, as if you were going to evaporate. "I thought you were never going to come."

You sighed in relief at his words and continued to bask in his warmth. "I'm sorry I took so long, Saeyong. I won't leave so don't worry."

"I wish you arrived sooner." Seven whispered, burying his face on your hair. "Everything would have been better if you were with me from the start."

You sat up and pulled Seven along with you, holding his chin gently so he was looking straight at you. "Listen, every second we spent apart before meeting each other was because you had to be you, and I had to be me. If we met earlier, who knows if we would have even ended up together? All the things we've been through is what made us who we are. And what you are is the man I love."

"Even if I'm like this?" Seven replied.

"What do you mean like 'this'? You are person I'm spending the rest of my life with," you smiled. "And you know I have good taste."

Seven closed his eyes as you kissed him. He felt the sincerity, love, and genuine acceptance in your lips, it was not enough to make his heart explode, but it was warm enough to calm his raging heart.

He watched you step off the bed and head to the sink to wash your face and as he did, he wanted to go back in time and punch his younger self for being so impatient. He looked at you, smiled, and mumbled to himself. "I could wait ten more years if it's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm writing my term paper and this popped in my head for some reason.


	11. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein jumin becomes clingy because of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short drabble, because im running out of ideas lately,,,,so if anyone has suggestions drop them!

It was a special day. After ten months of dating, you and Jumin decided to live together, going against his self-proclaimed rule of not living together until marriage. It was a whole discussion, you not wanting to rush things and Jumin realizing he was moving too fast, all these and all that but that has been resolved.

Living together, however, is a whole different thing. You have always been independent, calm, and self-sufficient. You proved it when you got stuck in an apartment with a bomb in it, when you took on the job of organizing what has come to be one of the biggest fund raisers in the country, and well, you managed to gain the affection of Jumin.

Given your independent nature, you had to adjust to well, Jumin.

"Good morning," Jumin chirped, kissing the top of your head as you slowly poured maple syrup in your stack of pancakes. You smiled and poked your fork in the stack, gazing at it lovingly. 

Jumin chuckled at how focused you were on a stack of pancakes. He removed his apron to rest his chin on this palm, enjoying the view. 

In your eyes, Jumin changed from the cold corporate businessman to this warm corporate businessman who pouts and makes you pancakes. To the rest of RFA, Jumin the corporate no longer exists, he is now a pack of flesh making googly eyes at you. Though he would deny all of this, Jumin would have no problem admitting that he's quite changed.

"Come join me," you grinned at him, pointing your food filled fork for him to consume. "You're getting better at this."

"Of course, I took lessons," Jumin beamed and you were sure your heart stopped working. Your fiancee smiling was not a rare sight to you but it still made your heart flutter when he smiled that wide for the smallest of things. "By the way, I'll drive you to work today so go take a bath after you eat."

You almost choked at his words and he immediately ran to you, handing a glass of juice. You looked at him, still shocked. "You? Driving?"

"Yeah, is that so surprising?" Jumin laughs, wiping the syrup off your lips as he continued to pat your back. "Eat slowly, okay?"

"Oh my god, who are you?" you teased him and he laughs heartily, returning to his seat.

"Its weird." Zen dismisses. "You're weird too."

You rolled your eyes and continued typing. Zen has been hanging out with you a lot and though he claims it was because you're his friend, it was an unspoken reason that it was really because he was trying to get advice from you. "He's not weird. I'm just not used to get all these attention, you know?"

"I thought women liked men who takes care of them?" Zen asked, suddenly interested. 

"We do, of course," you sighed. "I'm just...I think he takes care of him too much."

Zen frowned. "I see, how about flowers, do girls like flowers?"

"You know, you could just ask her out instead of bugging me," you snickered. "Why haven't you anyway?"

Zen groaned and stood up. "She's so pretty and kind, and the way she sings? Heaven."

"Are you allowed to date? Jaehee won't let you get away with this," you teased, watching the white-haired man frown. "Anyway, don't ask me for advice, I can barely keep up with relationships myself."

"Nah," Zen dismissed. "You're just not used to people taking care of you. Let that jerk do it, you deserve it anyway. But can you not do it front of us? I can’t stand seeing him all lovey-dovey."

Jumin was laying his head on your lap as the two of you sat on the sofa lazily, after a long day at work. He watched you fiddle with your phone as you and Zen texted back and forth because he was still trying to plan the perfect confession for the girl he likes.

Jumin sighed for the third time, trying to get your attention but on your ears, you thought he was just dead tired. You looked at him and your eyes locked for a second before you carefully placed your phone down, running your hand on his hair but his eyes continued locking on you.

“Is everything alright?” you asked quietly, poking your index finger on his nose. Your insides started to warm up when you saw him scrunch his face at your action. Jumin was changing, that’s for sure, but seeing his softer side made you want to hug him as tight as you can.

He sighed once more and pouted unconsciously. “Is your conversation with Zen that interesting?”

“Oh, no honey. He was asking me for help because he doesn’t know how to approach the girl he likes.” You cooed, trying to ease Jumin’s worries.

Jumin nodded. “I see.”

“Are you mad?” You asked, poking his nose once more. “You’re not mad right?”

Jumin remained silent.

“Jumin,” you whined. “That’s all we talk about, and sometimes you.”

You smiled when Jumin at up. “You guys talk about me?”

You nodded. “He told me you changed a lot.”

“Is that so? I’ll be more aware of my actions then.”

“Its not a bad thing!” you shrieked, panicking because Jumin receives words differently. Its like he has a filter in his brain that gives him his own definitions of words, hence, his tendency to jump to conclusions. “We just talked about how you’re so much more open now compared to the first time we met.”

“Which one do you like better?” Jumin asked quietly.

“Both.”

Your boyfriend let out an airy chuckle and shook his head, pulling you in for a kiss.

“You know you’re really clingy lately right?” You smiled in between kisses.

Jumin bit your lower lip and pulled away. “Should I stop clinging then?”

You laughed and shook your head, pulling him back to a kiss. “No, I like it.”

“Oh my god, you guys know we’re still here right?” Seven screamed as his hands covered Yoosung’s eyes.


End file.
